


Hug me, it's cold here

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Lionel and Cristiano don't really want to leave the bedWritten to the Seventh day of Cressi Week.





	Hug me, it's cold here

Madrid's streets were snowed because of the winter, almost no one were walking for there, maybe because it was too much cold outside, or because of the snow falling from the sky, or because it was to much soon to wake up yet. And just like the rest of the city, Lionel was sleeping.  
His bed seemed so much comfortable and warm that even if he woke up, he'll probably stay there, hugging the love of his life.  
Cristiano's arms were wrapped around Lionel's waist, making the shorter man feel the heat coming from Cristiano.  
Cristiano and Lionel were completely naked, both of them were looking like a mess because of the earlier night. Their bodies were full of purple marks, hair were completely messy and their clothes were scattered around the room.  
Slowly, and a bit angrily, Lionel opened his eyes, notice that a breach in the curtain was letting sunlight in and hit his face. He grumbled some cursing and just turned around, looking directly to Cristiano's face.  
He couldn't not smile when he saw a pair of brown spheres staring at his eyes and a happy smile in the other's face.  
"Good morning, my sunshine." Cristiano greeted, leaving a fast kiss in Lionel's forehead.  
"Good morning, my love." Lionel greeted, lying his head on Cristiano's shoulder  
"Are you hungry, dear?" Cristiano asked, kissing Lionel's cheek.  
"A bit." Lionel replied happy, adjusting his body to Cristiano's, lying down on the taller's chest.  
Lionel couldn't evict deep breathing on Cristiano's shoulder, he wanted to feel Cristiano's delicious smell.  
"But I'm not hungry enough to let you or me leave that bed." Lionel commented smiling.  
"Why don't we eat something and come back here?" Cristiano asked.  
"Because, we stayed almost one month without seeing each other because of the problems we had about my father and I missed you." Lionel explained. "And beacuse you stayed here in Madri and didn't went with me to Rosario." Lionel complemented.  
"Come on babe, you know that I couldn't leave our team and our kids during this entire month, we had three important games!" Cristiano explained.  
"The only reason that stopped a discussion between us was the much of goals we've done." Lionel commented ironically.  
"And I got very worried about you being that far away from me." Cristiano said.  
"I'm better now. We are. That's the only thing that care to me." Lionel smiled.  
"You and our kids are the only thing that do matter for me." Cristiano declared.  
"You're so cute saying that." Lionel smiled again.  
"I love having you in our bed back, Leo." Cristiano declared.  
"I love being back to you." Lionel replied fastly kissing Cristiano's lips.  
"Ok, stop being cute, we need to eat something." Cristiano asked starting moving in the bed.  
"Nooo..." Lionel muttered, keeping his arms wrapped around his husband's beefy body while both of their bodies stand up, making Lionel sit on Cristiano's lap.  
"We need to eat something, Lionel, we will have a long day!" Cristiano commented, hugging the shorter man.  
"Keep hugging me then, it's cold here." Lionel asked.  
"Of course, my love." Cristiano smiled to the shorter man on his lap.


End file.
